project_breakdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Hendrickson
Alex Hendrickson is introduced early on in Breakdown. She is Derrick's partner throughout much of the game, saving his life on several occasions, and being saved herself by Derrick. Alex is a β Project test subject. much Like Derrick, she has been injected with T'langen, though in smaller doses and over a longer period of time. She is armed with a unique combat knife and is skilled in combative and the use of firearms. In many ways, she is Derrick's equal, perhaps even superior initially, but she quickly recognizes his potential as humanity's savior. As such, she's willing to risk her life for Derrick. Alex Hendrickson is a twenty-five-year-old female from the future, though she also exists in the present as a ten-year-old girl. As a child, she was indoctrinated into β-Project along with several other children. It is this child that Derrick witnesses Alex inform "Help is on the way" as the holding cell is locked down. She appears to be of Japanese descent. Physical Appearance Alex is equipped in a similar manner as Derrick. She wears black combat boots, grey cargo pants, a black under-shirt, black knee-pads, black fingerless tactical gloves, a light-grey form-fitting bullet-proof vest, black load-bearing gear, a holster on her right thigh, and a sheath in the scout-carry position facing her left side slightly angled downward. It should be noted that while her blade is primarily accessible to her left hand, Alex prefers to utilize the knife using her right hand. Despite this preference, Alex is ambidextrous and can use both a knife and a handgun simultaneously in either hand. At several points, Alex is separated from Derrick. During the fight with Solus, Alex is killed. After being sent to the future, Derrick meets her once again, but Alex claims that she doesn't know to seem to him. This can be seen as the first time she meets Derrick (as the opposite occurred early on). Hesitant to trust him, she eventually joins him and takes him to see Dr. Ogawa . After Derrick receives the Ultra-Accelerator, the Pendulum Effect which suddenly kicks in and begins to send him back to the past. Alex chooses to go with him, walking into the Pendulum Field, and grabbing his hands. They become separated in the time-warp but promise to find one another. When Derrick finally defeats Solus, Alex is saved, though they are separated once more. They reunite after nexus is destroyed and escape Site-Zero together. After watching Site-Zero collapse and remarking that the future was saved, but another time-line inevitably still exists, the Pendulum Effect takes hold of Alex. At this point, Derrick enters the Field (much like Alex did previously) and takes her hand. Alex is surprised that Derrick would risk his life for hers but is visibly gladdened. She states that she can't save her future, but perhaps he can To this, Derrick replies, "Maybe we can." While it can be inferred that Alex develops romantic feelings for Derrick over the course of their experiences, she is steadfast in putting the mission above all else, including her own life.